vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Alaric
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman . They started outhumb|220px|rightt antagonistic towards each other then have show what could be something of a friendship. Season One In 'Bloodlines', Alaric sees Damon for the first time when the latter sits down near him in the Mystic Grill. In a flashback, Alaric arrives home one night to find Damon feeding on his wife and decides to find out more about him. They talk to each other for the first time at the 50 'Decade Dance' in 'Unpleasantville' and Alaric asks some pretty intrusive questions, which makes Damon suspicious. Damon later tries to compel him but fails do to Alaric holding some vervain. They meet again at the Mystic Grill and Damon grows even more suspicious of him. He asks Sheriff Forbes to dig up some information and discovers about Isobel, he reveals to Alaric (and the whole audience) that he met Isobel in North Carolina and describes her as 'delicious'. After the auction, Alaric confronts Damon in the boarding house library and a fight ensues with Damon admitting that Isobel came to him wanting to be turned. Alaric charges at him but ends up with his own stake lodged in one of his lungs. Damon tells Stefan that he was using self-defense and after he leaves, Alaric comes back to life, thanks to the ring Isobel gave him. In 'Let The Right One In', Damon and Elena enlist Alaric's help in order to rescue Stefan, who is being held captive by the tomb vampires. Both Damon and Alaric take down the tomb vampires Alaric eventually figures out that Damon lied when he said that Pearl could help him find Isobel and later at the Mystic Grill, Damon receives a punch in the face after declaring that they were "bad ass". In Under Control Damon points out to Alaric that Uncle John's ring is the same as his and that he may know more than just knowing Isobel, and that they should get some answers.Later on both Damon and Alaric confront Uncle John outside Founders' Hall and reveals he knows Damon a vampire and send Isobel to him. In 'Blood Brothers', Alaric phones Damon with information about Isobel's whereabouts. They decide to check out a house in Grove Hill, which was the last address she was listed at, but they find a vampire named Henry residing there and Damon recognizes him from the tomb. They quiz him and he eventually realizes that they aren't friends of John Gilbert's but when he tries to attack them, Alaric stakes him. Later, Damon and Alaric have a heart-to-heart In 'Isobel', Alaric remarks that he can still see something human in Damon even though he kills people. Season Two In Bad Moon Rising,he supplies Damon,Stefan and Elena with some info about werewolf,later they travel to Duke University to find out more about werewolves, which was part of Isobel's field of research. In 'Memory Lane', they organise a barbecue at the Gilbert house in order to expose Mason Lockwood as a werewolf. In 'Masquerade' he supplies Stefan and Damon with weapons so they can take down Katherine at the masquerade ball and in the following episode, he gives them a supply of vervain bombs so that they can apprehend whoever is holding Elena captive. In episode By the Light of the Moon Alaric phones Damon and says Mason’s being declared a ‘missing person’ and also tells him about Jules showing up in town. Damon joins Alaric at the grill as they both dissus oh if Jules is a werewolf and how to prove it ,Damon shows him Alaric a sachet of wolfsbane.Later that night at the gill Alaric approaches Jules at the bar and offers to buy her a drink. Damon approaches and asks Jules if Alaric is bothering her and tells her Alaric is the town drunk, as a means of distracting her while Alaric slips the wolfsbane into her drink and leaves.Later Jules detects the wolfsbane and leaves Damon trys to go after her but Alaric reminds him of the full moon and that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. In episode The Dinner Party Damon ask Alaric if he has got in any infomation on Elijah,Later on Damon sets up a dinner party at the Salvatore households thanks to Andie idea.As Alaric is worryied about Jenna and other people safety ,Damon reassures Alaric the dinner party’s just a fact-finding mission.After dinner Damon trys to use the dagger on Elijah but is stop by Alaric who tells him if he uses the dagger it will kill him. Quotes '''Alaric: "You turned her because you liked her?" '''Damon: "No. I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. But you knew that too, didn't you? I guess she wasn't happy at home. Wasn't happy with life in general. Wasn't happy with you. Now this is a shame. We're kindred spirits. Abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks." -A Few Good Men Damon Salvatore: Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night. Alaric Saltzman: I have you to thank for that. - Let the Right One In Alaric Saltzman: Can we not kill anyone tonight please? Damon Salvatore: You just brought me along for my company. - Blood Brothers Damon Salvatore: Yeah, she’s just given up her humanity Alaric Saltzman: 'you see I don’t get that. Stefan has his humanity, he’s a good guy. And you’re a dick and you kill people but I still see something in you. But with her there was… nothing. -Isobel '''Damon Salvatore:'Perfect. Give me the address. '''Alaric Saltzman: Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so. Damon Salvatore:'''I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me. '''Alaric Saltzman:Yeah, well, you did kill me. -Blood Brothers Damon: Don’t worry, he’s harmless. He’s the town drunk you know Alaric: Please don’t talk about me like I’m not here -By the Light of the Moon Damon: My new girlfriend. Andie Star. Action News. Alaric: It's not called Action News. Damon: I know. I like just saying it. -Crying Wolf Trivia *Alaric so far is the only one beside Elena to call Damon a friend *They where both abandoned by the women they love *Both seem to have a lot in common with hunting down the women they love Damon -Katherine and Alaric -Isobel. Category:Relationships Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters